Trois Tablettes de Chocolat
by Hazaazel
Summary: Crac. Le son du briquet qu'on allume, de l'os qu'on brise, du chocolat qu'on croque. Crac. Ce son le rassure, l'apaise, l'aide à se vider l'esprit. Mello a toujours aimé le chocolat, la saveur forte et amère qui fond sur sa langue. Mello a toujours été très sentimental, et n'oublie jamais rien. Surtout pas L, surtout pas Matt, surtout pas Near.


Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma toute première fiction Death Note, et ma première fiction en français, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Je re posterai le plus vite possible !

 _Crac_. Le son du briquet qu'on allume, de l'os qu'on brise, du chocolat qu'on croque.

 _Crac_. Ce son le rassure, l'apaise, l'aide à se vider l'esprit. La photo tremble dans ses mains mais il ne la regarde pas. C'est le dos qu'il fixe avec attention, les lettres rondes et nettes sur le papier glacé.

 _Crac_. « Dear Mello ».

 _Crac_. Crac. Mello déteste Near. Violemment, de tout son cœur, comme tout ce qu'il fait – passionnément. D'une rage froide, plus profonde, plus ancienne – calculatrice.

 _Crac_. Mello déteste Near parce qu'il est plus fort que lui, parce qu'il ne s'en soucie pas.

 _Crac_. _Crac_. _Crac_. Jalousie, hargne, révolte, les trois raisons de son départ de la Wammy.

 _Crac_. Mello a pris la fuite avec des larmes plein les yeux, à la mort de L, la colère profondément ancrée dans son ventre – pour la première fois il hait quelqu'un plus que Near, plus que lui-même, et il veut le _**détruire**_.

 _Crac_. Near avait compris qu'il partirait réellement, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace en l'air comme le pensait Rogers. Il était allé le retrouver dans sa chambre pendant qu'il faisait son sac.

 _Crac. Crac_. Mello aimerait dire qu'il a oublié cette heure perdue, qu'il n'y a jamais repensé, qu'il a au moins essayé de l'effacer de sa mémoire.

 _Crac_. Near, le garçon flocon, Near la boule de neige, Near froid et distant et indifférent.

 _Crac. Crac. Crac. Crac_. En quelques bouchées, Mello a terminé la tablette et lance le papier froissé sur le sol. La première chose qu'il ait achetée après l'explosion, avec des bandages et du désinfectant, était un stock de chocolat noir – et une unique tablette de chocolat blanc.

 _Crac_. Il a déballé la tablette suivante, noire et amère et voluptueuse, matérialisation de ce qu'il est.

 _Crac_. Near ne ressemble pas au chocolat blanc. S'il en a la couleur, il n'a rien de sa douceur.

 _Crac. Crac_. Mello avale le chocolat à grandes bouchées pour chasser ce goût sucré qui n'existe que dans ses souvenirs.

 _Crac_. « Tu n'as jamais su ranger correctement. » De petites mains pâles dépassant d'un pyjama blanc, qui plient et posent et arrangent avec une précision quasi maladive.

 _Crac_. « Pas la peine de plier correctement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à emporter. » À côté de ses affaires, un dessin de Linda – Matt et ses cheveux de rouille – est posé bien en évidence.

 _Crac_. Lui a l'air grincheux sur ce dessin, tenant l'autre sur ses genoux. Mello se demande encore pourquoi Linda les a dessinés ainsi, mais elle a toujours fait à sa guise.

 _Crac_. « Tout est là. » C'en est presque pitoyable, toute sa vie se résume à ce sac – quelques vêtements, un peu d'argent, un ordinateur. Trois tablettes de chocolat noir.

 _Crac_. Ses bouchées se font de plus en plus larges et rapprochées, plus erratiques.

 _Crac_. Chaque explosion sur son palais le vide d'un morceau de furie.

 _Crac_. « Pourquoi être venu ? Je peux faire mon sac seul. »

 _Crac_. Matt est passé pour voir ce que Rogers leur avait dit, et Mello n'a pas eu le courage de lui avouer. Même si Matt n'a jamais vraiment participé à la compétition, n'a jamais ressenti ce brûlant désir d'être le premier.

 _Crac_. C'est ce détachement qui les a rapprochés. Near...

 _Crac_. Near est venu parce qu'il sait que la mort de L est la plus grande catastrophe de toutes leurs vies – plus que l'orphelinat, plus que l' _abandon_ , ils sont réellement seuls maintenant.

 _Crac_. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais Near est secoué.

 _Crac_. Si calme, si mature, si adulte – il est facile d'oublier qu'il n'a que 13 ans, que ce n'est qu'un adolescent.

 _Crac_. Il avait vraiment l'air vulnérable, autant que Near pouvait l'être, les yeux grand ouverts et la tête légèrement relevée vers lui.

 _Crac_. Ils étaient restés face à face, sans détourner le regard – rivaux, successeurs de L, la déclaration de guerre de Mello suspendue entre eux.

 _Crac_. Mello entame la troisième tablette, il les épuise bien trop vite quand il est perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Crac. Crac_. Mello a toujours été le plus impulsif des deux. Mello avait saisi délicatement le visage de Near, et avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 _Crac. Crac. Crac_. Un baiser au goût de regret, de revanche et de compétition.

 _Crac_. Ils s'étaient séparés à bout de souffle, presque surpris.

 _Crac_. « On ne se reverra pas avant de savoir qui de nous deux a vaincu Kira. » Une promesse a plus de valeur, scellée par un baiser.

 _Crac_. Un baiser, ou plusieurs. Certains coupants comme du verre, d'autres dangereusement soyeux. Sucrés comme du chocolat blanc.

 _Crac. Crac_. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, tentant de mémoriser le visage de l'autre avec leurs doigts – ni photo, ni dessins, rien d'autre que des souvenirs du petit garçon froid entre ses bras.

 _Crac_. Il était parti la nuit tombée, laissant Near endormi sur le lit – il expliquerait à Matt, il lui ferait comprendre.

 _Crac_. Mello avait revu Matt. Il était parti de la Wammy deux ans après lui, lassé de l'enfermement continuel.

 _Crac_. « Alors Mattie, ça te dirait de hacker une banque avec moi ? » « Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ! » « Écoute ça... C'est une filiale de Yotsuba. »

 _Crac_. Mello n'avait pas beaucoup revu Matt.

 _Crac_. Il ne lui avait jamais posé de questions sur Near, sur son enquête, sur les autres enfants de la Wammy.

 _Crac_. Peut-être qu'il évitait Matt à cause de ça...

 _Crac_. Tous ses hommes étaient morts, cependant. Il avait besoin de renforts.

 _Crac_. De confiance.

 _Crac_. « Matt ? Ouais, c'est moi. Alors, ça te dit de capturer Kira ? »

 _Crac_. Matt et son odeur de cigarette, ses jeux vidéos, sa manie de ranger la chambre jonchée de papier vides. Il jette par terre l'aluminium de la troisième tablette.

À défaut de battre Near, il allait pouvoir l'aider.


End file.
